Forgotten
by Yoleislave
Summary: In this sequel to The mistake, Yolei's memories reveal the future of her child! It's a must read for anyone who read the first 2! No sequel till see some reviews!
1. Confusing Dreams

Hello. I am Craig, keeper of the Crest of Time, and the only one who knows all that ever happened and will happen in the Digital World. I am here to tell you the story about what happened when Yolei remembered the earlier events of her life, as I've mentioned before.  
  
It had been six years since Yolei, Ken and Davis finally sorted out their love triangle. Yolei was pregnant with her unborn baby, which she would later name "Kenny" after Davis's best friend Ken. It had been a cold night, and Davis was out of town handling arrangements for his new noodle cart business. Yolei had just woken up from a horrible dream, and wandered to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
"That was weird," she said, filling a glass full of water. She lifted it up to her mouth, but thought better of it. Was there really two of me? she thought. It seemed odd, and impossible. But, the dream had been so real, and she had never had a dream like it in her entire life.  
  
Hawkmon came out of the bedroom, rubbing its eyes. "Yolei, what are you doing up?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
Yolei wasn't sure why she had gotten up. Things hadn't been quite the same since she and Davis had gotten married two years before. They hadn't even seen the others since the wedding. And now, the dream had shaken her u; she had been thinking thoughts while she was thinking other thoughts! It had felt like her mind was going to explode. In that moment, in that dream, she loved Ken again.  
  
It had been years since she'd loved Ken. He had been a childish crush she had had before she had realized her feelings for Davis, before they had even shared their first kiss. But, she had never felt so strongly for him as she had in the dream.  
  
She had been running through a field in the Digital World. All around her, there were fallen Control Spires and debris. And, at the very end of the field, she saw herself, being held in Ken's arms. He looked happy, but at the same time he looked sad. It was almost as if he were two people in the same body.  
  
When Yolei had awakened, she had been very disturbed. She had been jealous of herself, which not only seemed odd, but impossible. After Hawkmon left the kitchen, she decided that she needed some fresh air. Walking up to her computer, she raised her digivice and entered the digital world.  
  
After the spiraling colors and the wardrobe change she had grown accustomed to when visiting the Digital World, Yolei took a nice, relaxing walk through the newly built city. The Digimon had learned to cooperate very well, and were almost ready for humans to commute there regularly.  
  
Andramon came walking up to her, his metallic armor glistening in the digital sun. "Hello, Yolei," he said in his monotonous mechanical voice, "What brings you here?"  
  
Oh, nothing," Yolei said, trying to sound cheerful. Things had been rough lately; since she had found out she was pregnant. She was constantly lying about feeling okay, even though she was overwhelmed by cramps and morning sickness. "I just needed to wake a walk is all," she replied, increasing her pace. She had to find a place where she could be alone.  
  
She found it, at the very top of the tallest building in the city. She watched the digital sunset, knowing that back home, the sun was rising. Time still is a bit screwy here, she thought. She shuddered for a moment, a feeling of nausea overcoming her. In her mind, there came a memory of Ken as the Digimon Emperor. But, she had never seen him like this, and the digimon he was commanding looked like Paildramon!  
  
A tear formed in the corner of Yolei's eye. She had been so frightened then. Then? She thought, confused, that never even happened! As the final rays of sunshine fell, she saw something off in the distance, glancing over the sun. It looked like an enormous dragon flying through the sky.  
  
Azulongmon? She thought. She didn't know why she had seen him, but she knew that there was always a reason when she did. Perhaps, she hoped, he knows why I am having these dreams. She slowly climbed off of the tower, careful not to fall off of the latter. 


	2. On the mountain top

Yolei had walked for a long time. But, she finally made it to the mountain where she had seen Azulongmon land. She knew that he just had to have the answers she was looking for, and that he would tell her what they were.  
  
Yolei climbed for hours, stopping only about half way through the day for lunch. I hope that he's still up there, she thought. She didn't know if he had taken off when she wasn't looking. All she could hope for was that she would find what she needed, even if Azulongmon was not up there for her to speak with. What's the worst that can happen? She asked herself, he doesn't know anything? That's ridiculous, No one knows more about the digital world than he does.  
  
Finally, Yolei reached the top. But, it was not Azulongmon that she encountered. It was a different digimon, one who looked like a giant flying serpent. Yolei tried to back away, but the digimon heard her. It whipped its head up, looking right at her with its fiery red eyes. "Who would dare tread upon my peak?" it asked in a booming, overpowering voice.  
  
"I am Yolei," she said meekly. It had come out as more of a squeak, but she hoped that he understood. Too late now, she thought, I might as well ask him about my problem. "I was hoping that you could help me."  
  
If she didn't know better, Yolei could have sworn that she saw a smile curl up on the creature's lips. "I am Xiomon, keeper of secrets. I can tell all who visit my peak whatever they wish to know."  
  
"So," Yolei said hopefully, "You will tell me what these horrible dream are about?"  
  
Xiomon curled its head back, baring his teeth. "Yes, but at a cost, my dear," he paused, his serpent tongue shooting out of his mouth a few times, "You must survive the trials."  
  
Yolei did not even have time to consider her answer. The rock crumbled below her, opening to drop her down into the depths of the mountain!  
  
An hour later, Yolei awoke. She rubbed her head, which hurt from the fall. She was lying next to Hawkmon in her kitchen. What's going on here? She stood up, surveying her kitchen.  
  
"Yolei," Hawkmon said, "I was so worried about you."  
  
Yolei whipped her hand up, signaling for silence. Hawkmon complied quickly, noticing the tormented look in his partner's eyes. Yolei was worried about something. But, what could it have been?  
  
"If it is answers you wish to see, then you must pass the trial of three," Xiomon's voice echoed in the kitchen. Hawkmon was on the alert now, waiting to attack. That voice sounded very powerful, and very dangerous. "No challenge will be so great, as the one which decides your fate. And then, when you are finally done; in the end, there will only be one."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yolei yelled out, trying to make sense of it all, "What do I have to do?" She was feeling hysterical; she just wanted to go back to her horrible dream. What was she going to do now? Had she made things worse?  
  
The windows came shattering open; the ceiling was being ripped off of the house. Yolei knew now that she had not been sent home; she was still in the digital world. 


	3. The new menace

"Digiarmor energize!" Yolei called. The digiegg came shooting out of her digivice, the only real hope she had of defending herself.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to: Halsimon, the wings of love!" Halsimon took to the air, picking Yolei up as he entered the sky.  
  
As they left the house, it fell to rubble. Ripping it apart at the seems, there was another digimon. This one looked like Devimon on steroids, a pillaring tower of muscle.  
  
"Are we supposed to fight that thing?" She asked herself, not sure what to think. Her question was answered when two shots of dark energy whizzed by, barely missing them. The raw power from those blasts almost knocked her off of Halsimon. This thing was far more powerful than Kimeramon, Venom Myotismon or Black Skullgreymon had ever been.  
  
Yolei dropped down to the ground. They couldn't both afford to risk their health. "Tempest Wing!" A whirlwind shot out at this new Devimon, but did nothing more than brush it. They did not have enough power to defeat it.  
  
"Hand of faith!" That voice, it sounded so familiar! T.K. had come with Angemon! And the others were there, too.  
  
"Celestial arrow!" Angewoman fired, her glowing attack searing right into the new Devimon's heart.  
  
"Vulcan's hammer!" Joe had showed up with Tsunomon.  
  
"Terror Force" War Greymon fired. Metal Garurumon and Digmon joined him.  
  
Before long, all most all of Yolei's friends showed up. Ken, Davis, Izzy and Sora had soon joined the fight.  
  
But, even their combined power had not been enough. Even with the combined power of all of their digimon, the new Devimon had not been defeated. It stood, unharmed. Then it bellowed, "Darkness crusher!" Thousands of dark energy balls shot out, hitting all of their digimon. Each was struck down, each one sent back to rookie level. How are we supposed to stop that thing? She thought.  
  
"You don't" a voice echoed in her mind. It was Xiomon. "You will never be able to defeat Omnidevimon. His power is beyond that of all other digimon, even those which you cannot remember."  
  
"Then, how am I to pass the trial if it is undefeatable?" she asked, her breath taken away. The images of her friends fighting and began to fade. It had all been an illusion.  
  
"You have already passed "Xiomon answered, "And I am afraid that you will not like your reward." 


	4. The truth

The battlefield where Yolei stood began to change right in front of her. She watched as Devimon, the original Devimon, became corporeal again, regaining all of the power Angemon had taken from it over ten years earlier. He grew until he had regained full power, and then flew off into the digital world.  
  
It was horrible. Yolei watched as Devimon attacked innocent digimon, wiping them clean of their existence. Hr assimilated them into his body, absorbing their power. (Yolei did not know it, but Devimon had mutated to be much like the Digimon from the third season of Digimon) Before long, he had absorbed enough that he managed to evolve into a much more powerful digimon, Omnidevimon.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?" Yolei asked Xiomon.  
  
"Because," Xiomon answered, "This is the answer that you seek. Locked within memories you no longer have, you see a monster that almost rivaled the power of Omnidevimon. You remember the power of the duel love, when you were two. But, you do not know when this was. There was a paradox, as they say. But, it has been dealt with, and this is the result."  
  
": And," Yolei asked, looking down on Omnidevimon, "What is will happen to us?"  
  
As if to answer her question, the images changed again. She could see the images of her and her friends, much older and stronger, battling with Omnidevimon. They fought bravely, but finally fell. He absorbed all of their digimon and killed them all.  
  
Tears swelled up in Yolei's eyes. How was she supposed to stand by and watch this, how could she let them all die? They could not win, but they had to fight anyway. They fought until their blood had been drained from their bodies, until the life had been sucked from their souls. But, they still fought.  
  
"Xiomon, will this happen soon?"  
  
The digimon shook its head. "No, it will not happen for fifteen years. If you forget what you have seen today, it cannot be prevented. I warn you to remember this: Only the power of the duel loves can defeat Omnidevimon. Only when your strength has joined with that of your greatest loves, will Omnidevimon fall."  
  
Yolei still had no idea what he was talking about. But, before she could ask, she awoke in her bed. This time, she knew for a fact that it had not been a dream.  
  
Even more surprisingly, she looked down to the end of the bed. Her water had broken. 


	5. Kenny

Yolei went through twelve hours of painful labor, but it all ended as quickly as it had started. Before she knew it, she was cradling her beautiful baby son in her arms, looking into his big eyes. He looked like Davis, but had her purple hair.  
  
Davis and Ken came in and sat next to her bed. "So," Davis asked, "What do you want to name him?"  
  
Yolei thought for only a second, and she had decided upon her answer. "Kenny," she said, smiling, "He will be named Kenny." She did not know that she had become a tool of destiny, that her son's future was already so troubled. All she remembered was the power of the duel loves, the strongest of all bonds.  
  
Ken looked surprised. "You're naming the baby after me?" he asked, pointing at his chest.  
  
"I can think of no one better," She answered, looking back at her old boyfriend. She never would remember what had happened between the three of them, but the few memories she did have would haunt her for years to come, and they would save her life.  
  
It was a happy moment, then. Yolei had forgotten about the trials, and about her dreams for that moment in time. She held their future in her arms, the one boy who could save them all. And she did not know it. All she knew was that she had fifteen years before she would have to worry, and that would be plenty of time. Hopefully, it would be enough.  
  
Davis took Kenny up in his arms, silently hoping that his son's hair would not stay purple. Yolei turned and looked out the window, enjoying the peace that she had been blessed with. She knew than the peace would be broken, and that all would seem lost. But, she hoped that, with her knowledge of the future, she could change it. Maybe, they would all still live happily ever after.  
  
As she looked out the window, Yolei said one thing. She said it so quietly, so secretly, that the men in the room with her did not notice her. She prayed, and she hoped, "Please, don't let us die."  
  
What happens to them? That is a tale I will tell soon enough. For now, it is better to enjoy the calm before the storm. Yolei did, and she treasured every moment they had until Kenny's destiny came to pass. Do they survive? How does Omnidevimon fall? You will have to wait, and see. 


End file.
